A Mission Gone Wrong
by Highlights123
Summary: Bree gets seriously injured on a mission. Chase is blaming himself. Can Davenport help, or is it all up to Bree to heal? Will she heal? Adopted from Swiftie1989 (Thxs) and rated T for violence and suggestions/visions of death and a lot of danger.
1. The Mission

**Yo! So, I've adopted this story from TaylorSwift100 and I hope you guys like it. The idea for this was really cool but I tweaked it just a little. There were a few rules, and I pretty much write that way anyways, so it won't be much different from my normal style if you've read any of my other stories. If this chapter isn't quite up to the 700 words, then I'm sorry, but I'm not good at rewriting stuff to make it longer. I've combined the first few chapters the author posted and tweaked it a little, so this is the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats, or even this idea/prompt/storyline (TaylorSwift100), and I don't own the characters. I do own the little bit at the end though, the last section. Have fun!**

Bree was sitting on the couch, texting Caitlin when she got a mission alert. She immediately super sped to the lab. She asked, "Mr. Davenport, what's the mission?" She was the only one who apparently wasn't in the lab when he issued the alert.

"Remember Teddy?" He asked. Everyone shot pointed glares at Leo, the reason Teddy was created because of the impatient little boy. "Yeah, well, he's taken over my space station, the one you guys had to fix. You guys need to go back up there and destroy the circuitry. Everything I've tried hasn't worked so far. Get your gear and mission suits. The shuttle is waiting for you. Just like last time, I'll be piloting remotely, but just incase Teddy disables that, I've programmed into Chase's chip how to fly a space shuttle. As always, Chase leads the mission and there will be no molecular kinesis screw ups this time, right?"

"Sure dad," Chase answered nonchalantly. Bree stared at him for a minute because of this. She knew Mr. Davenport wasn't the perfect dad Chase had always wanted, but she'd never heard him call Mr. Davenport dad before. Mr. Davenport was surprised, but it didn't faze him.

"Okay then. Go on." Leo took his place at his small mission specialist desk and Mr. Davenport stood behind the cyberdesk. He had pulled up a 3-D map of the station. The bionic kids were quickly ready from so many times of practice, and got into the shuttle. They were soon launched into space.

* * *

"Okay, guys. Lets get in and out as..." Chase's voice trailed off as he looked at the small platoon of robot soldiers in front of him.

Bree asked, "Was there a back up plan?"

"Not really. I'll destroy the program and then kill the circuitry. You guys keep me from getting killed by these things." It was a plan, not a good one, but it was one. It seemed to work very well.

"Bree, watch out!" Adam yelled. Chase had just finished destroying everything when Bree was blasted back and fell into Chase. He caught her, but just barely. The robots died. Chase checked her pulse. It was barely there. Her face grew pale. Chase figured without the mission suit she probably would've been vaporized.

"Lets get her to Mr. Davenport," Chase ordered. Adam came over and picked the girl who was basically a sister to him up. They brought her back into the shuttle.

* * *

Chase was worried. He couldn't stand not knowing. Bree's life was fading while they were on the shuttle. He didn't tell Adam, worried that he might get upset and blow a hole in the shuttle with his heat vision. Chase had objects flying all around him. Mr. Davenport came up through the elevator just as a toaster flew at the thing. He had to duck so he wasn't decapitated. "How is she?" Chase asked in a panicked tone.

"Chase, she's-"

"Oh I knew it! She's not going to get better. She's gonna be stuck on an IV for the rest of her life. She'll probably never walk again! Its all my fault. If I hadn't told her to-"

"Chase!" Mr. Davenport yelled. "She's awake. Calm down. She's going to be fine."

"I want to see her."

"I'm not sure that's the best-"

"Please Mr. Davenport." Mr. Davenport nodded and Chase got into the elevator.

* * *

"Hey Bree," Chase said.

"I'm sorry, who's Bree?" She asked. The girl whom Chase had known for so long was utterly confused.

"You," He replied.

"Well that's a weird name. Sorry, I don't know you. I seem to have lost my memory."

**REVIEW!**


	2. Initially

**Holy cow guys, I am so so so so so so so so so so so sorry. I had absolutely no clue that happened. My computer is so weird sometimes. Anyways, here's the actual Chapter 2 and thank you Maeph93 for translating it in the reviews. I know its a little late now, but as I said, my computer is weird and I couldn't log in or find the story. So, summary of my other author's note:**

Bree is oblivious and in a twisted eutopia. Chase blames himself (but there's more in the next chapter when he *shh* lies to Owen). My strange rantings about Harry Potter and evil giggling. And also a warning about spoilers of Three Minus Bree, which all of you should've seen already, 'cuz it was awesome and the next one is awesome too, although I had no clue about the other guy when I started this, so he'll appear later.

"Lost your memory?" Chase asked.

She replied innocently, "I can't remember anything. So, who are you? All Mr. Shortie-pants told me is that he's an 'awesome inventor'."

Chase answered, "I'm Chase."

"Okay, what are you like, Chase?"

"Uh, you call me egotistical all the time, weak, short, unable to defend myself-"

"Not physically. Personality. And how exactly do I know you?"

"Again, I'll say I have an ego. I was raised as your brother." Bree's eyebrows shot up. "However, we're not biologically related. Random sets of human DNA were taken and we were created in petri dishes.

"Where am I?" She asked.

He replied, "This is the lab. We were raised here, well, in a different lab, but it was blown up and this was built on top of it." Mr. Davenport came in.

Mr. Davenport asked, "How are you feeling, Bree?"

"A little overwhelmed. This guy here says he's my brother, but we're not actually related. Are we like, adopted or something?"

"Or something," Mr. Davenport and Chase replied at the same time.

"Its weird. Especially since we can do really cool stuff. For example, you can run faster than anything in the world and mimic almost any sounds."

"Like a ventriloquist without a dummy?"

"That's what you originally said!"

Mr. Davenport cut in, "Chase, stop messing around. You don't have super cool powers, Bree. He's just messing with you. Chase, I need to talk to you, now." Mr. Davenport had pulled him to the side. "Chase, Bree can't know about her bionics. If she knows, she'll be tempted to use them, and if she uses them, she could die."

"Die?" Chase choked.

"You know how she destroyed her chip a little while ago?" Chase nodded. "Well, if she uses her bionics without know how to properly use them, for example super speeding into a wall, then the chip could spark and electrify her bionic structure. The spark could probably fry her brain because the chip is at the base of her medulla."

"I wont tell her. Until she gets her memory back though-"

"You know, you two stink at being quiet. I wont use these bionics or whatever it is. I don't even know what they are. So, are you bionic too, or am I the only one?" Bree yelled from across the room.

* * *

Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo were all sitting on the couch in the living room. The adults were at a fancy dinner and the boys had to watch Bree. "So, what do we normally do for-" Suddenly the door burst open and Bree's question was interrupted.

"Bree! I heard you got hurt! OMG! Are you okay? Are they annoying you? This was the first time I've been able to get past the gate! You haven't been answering my texts!" A girl was hugging Bree while screaming this.

"Who are you?" Bree asked. The girl pulled back.

She replied, "Its me. Caitlin? You're best friend. Wow, I mean, I knew my haircut made me look a little different but I didn't think you wouldn't recognize me at all." Caitlin's hair came down to about her shoulders. Chase tapped Caitlin on the shoulder. "What Nerd?" Chase was taken back by her aggressiveness.

He responded, "Bree's lost her memory, Caitlin."

"What!" Caitlin screeched.

"Yeah, and I am getting headaches very easily, so if you don't mind, tone it down a little." Bree ordered. Caitlin nodded feverishly. "Now have a seat and tell me about yourself."

"Well, my therapist says I'm bipolar, and so do your brothers, but I don't believe them. My ex-boyfriend says I'm crazy but you say I'm a good kind of crazy.. Sometimes, I'm a little obsessive and controlling-"

"Sometimes?" Leo asked. "Try all the time. We did a DOMINO COMPETITION and she tried to break your hand because we decided to form our own team." Bree laughed.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Anyways, we have loogie contests all the time and you win, reigning champ throughout everyone you've ever met. Why are you laughing, Bree?"

"Are you like my best friend or something?" She asked.

"Yes," Everyone in the room responded. Another person knocked on the door and Leo answered it. A tall-ish boy who was thin with dark hair and pale skin walked in. He was wearing a checkered yellow and black button down shirt with a gray t-shirt under it and jeans.

He smiled brightly. "Hi Bree. I made you a get well card. At school everyone's missed you. Its almost like your fifteen minutes of fame have arrived." He handed her a card in an envelope.

Bree immediately stated, "Andy Warhol." The boy beamed.

"I knew you had to know something about art!" He exclaimed, loudly. Bree covered her ears.

"I know normal knowledge, like math and some quotes and stuff, but I've lost my memory. Uh... this is really embarrassing to ask, but who are you?" The boy's face fell in realization.

"You mean you can't remember anyone?" He asked.

"Nope."

"Well, you just need to learn it all again. I'm Owen." He stated. She opened the envelope. It had beautiful drawings all over it. Most of it was in gray, black, and white, but some parts had bits of color. Bree was amazed.

Bree asked, "You made this? Its amazing!"

He replied, "I'm glad you like it Bree." Leo picked up the card from Bree.

"Wow Owen! This is actually good. You're getting better." He commented.

"Ha ha ha, very funny, Leo." Owen stated sarcastically.

Bree whispered, "He gets on your nerves too? I thought it was just me." The room erupted into laughter except for a red Leo and a confused Bree.

Owen suddenly had an idea. "Hey, maybe you can try to remember by sketching! Art is a way of finding one's self!"

"But the same man also said it is a way of losing yourself. Thomas Merton." Bree stated. Owen was completely shocked.

"Okay, you know a lot of quotes."

"And don't we have art so we don't die of the truth, meaning that art is false and if I were to start drawing, then it would theoretically be false?" Owen was completely surprised, as was everyone else.

Chase broke the silence. "I did not know you were that good at interpreting stuff. Now I understand why you can understand Owen."

"Hey!" Owen exclaimed softly.

Caitlin piped up, "Maybe Owen should tell you about himself. It might help jog your memory." Bree nodded.

"First, I want to know how I know you. It's a lot easier than asking about someone and not having a place to put them in." Bree told him.

"We're dating. Well, its probably confusing since you have no clue who I am or anything. In your word I speak 'art'." Bree laughed. "Uh... I really like art, quite obviously. Actually, we've never had a real conversation about art, really just me telling you about things and you listening. I like being confusing. You call me 'tortured' quite a lot, and all your siblings think I'm strange, except Adam. Adam gets me, but can't understand me." Bree's phone and Owen's phone got messages.

"You're decorating for the dance. Get your butt over to the school Glow Stick. No space cowboys. Under the Sea. Emo Sabe is helping you. Don't care if you're dead, get moving." Bree read out loud.

"Get to the school now, Emo Sabe, and help Glow Stick with the dance. Theme is NOT space cowboys. It is Under the Sea." Owen read out loud.

"Who's Glow Stick and Emo Sabe?" Bree asked.

Leo replied, "They would be Principal Perry's nicknames for you and Owen."

"And what dance?" Bree asked.

"I'll help you out. Eddy, you're in charge!" Chase yelled.

Owen was over by the door when he suddenly said, "I see fish- no! Mermaids!"

Bree mimicked, "I see sharks- no! Neptune's palace!" She was just fooling around, but Owen's face was really happy.

"Bree, you are brilliant!" He kissed her on the forehead and ran out the open door.

"I was just fooling around..." She said.

"He's like that," Everyone replied.

Chase imitated, "'When ya' gotta sculpt, ya' gotta sculpt. Did that sound a little weird?'"

"Yeah. But coming from my little brother, its cute." She ruffled his hair a little and then walked out.

* * *

**Again, I am so sorry about the problem with the other posting of the chapter. I cannot believe that happened. I really hope this one doesn't turn out like that one. Hopefully all your other questions will be answered in this chapter.**


	3. Confusion

**Marcus is in parenthesis. I've decided to try a weird author's note.**

**Alrighty guys. I'll start with apologizing for not spitting out this chapter. Also, TaylorSwift100 has changed her username to Swiftie24, and I feel the need to mention this because this author did come up with the original idea for the story. This chapter is pretty short. I'm still trying to figure out how to put in the tension between Owen and Chase. Owen will be an interesting character, mainly because I would totally date him and am so jealous of Bree, but since I haven't seen him in Season 3, I guess he's not dating her anymore. Another thing, can you believe that: You Posted What? is coming out on Spencer Boldman's (Adam Davenport) 22nd birthday? Unfortunately, I will be at camp and unable to view it until I get back, on the 3rd of August. This camp has no internet, however, I will try print out this fanficiton so I can still work on it while I'm there. I will not be able to post for the week (Anything new, Highlights123?). So, if I don't come out with the fourth chapter before the 27th, its not coming out until really late.**

**Disclaimer: (You haven't done one of these in forever) **

**Shut up Marcus! He's one of my best friends. We were in drama club toget****her. **

**(But its so fun to correct you. You get annoyed.) **

**Do I look like I care?**

**(They can't see you, you know...)**

**No dip, Sherlock. Now, I'd like to tell you that I do not own any of the characters or-**

**(It'd be a little scary if you owned us. I'd just have to wonder what torture you'd put us through.)**

**How about the kind of torture where I remove all the hair on your head with duct tape?**

**(But that's no good. I'm an android, i don't feel pain.)**

**That's what you said when you were crying because your dad forgot your birthday.**

**(*Gasp* We do not speak of that. She doesn't own these characters and/or the oriinal idea of Bree getting seriously hurt.)**

**But I do own the permission to kill a certain android. Do you know what I just realized? It'd be so funny if you had a phone implanted in you and then you ring and I'd say: Excuse me one minute, my android is ringing.**

**(Stop it with the android jokes. Its not funny!)**

***Cue evil cackling***

* * *

Setting up for the dance was easy for Bree. Owen was really sweet and understanding about the whole situation. Afterwards, he stayed back to talk with Chase. "Her losing her memory is kinda harsh. What happened?"

"She fell down the stairs," Chase lied. Guilt was evident in his voice, though.

"Fell down the stairs and she lost her complete memory?" He asked.

"Well, we were playfully shoving each other, like siblings do, and I accidentally pushed her a little too much and she fell over a fifteen foot ledge. If she'd landed any other way, she probably would've died." He was partially telling the truth. Chase did feel like it was his fault.

Owen commented, "Wow. You hurt your sister? I knew you didn't like each other, but that's going too far."

Chase stated, "Yeah. It was my fault, but everyone says it was an accident, including Bree."

"You know it was an accident, right? You're not gonna go and start beating yourself up about an accident?" Owen asked. Chase was surprised.

"I thought you didn't like me," He responded.

"I do. You're pretty colorful, multitalented, and can be interesting or insanely boring, at times. You're like a piece of art."

"You've lost the art speak."

"Eh, it comes and goes. I normally just quote people. This is my idea of art, and of people: Only the artist can see everything in the painting, the spectator can only see a partial representation of what the artist chose to convey."

Chase said, "That was actually a really cool quote. I don't think I recognize it."

"I came up with it. When I became friends with Bree, I figured I didn't know and wouldn't get close enough to know everything about her. Then I realized that, and I knew that I might get close enough to Bree to understand her enough. I was almost there, and then this happens. She's an interesting painting. All of you are. I'm a naturally curious person." That was not what Chase had been expecting. The whole art-ness of it was totally Owen, but him want to get to know Bree was not what Chase had been expecting. He'd thought Owen just wanted another model to paint, but now he realized Owen wasn't such a bad guy.

Bree came back in. "Hey, are you guys planning on staying in the school all night, or am I going to have to find my way home alone?" Chase laughed. They followed her out the door. Owen and Bree were talking animatedly on the way home. Chase felt a little left out, but he was only there to make sure Bree didn't go flying into walls or anything, right?

* * *

"What. The. Heck. Is. Going. On." Chase spoke each word in a dangerous tone and Adam and Leo were honestly a little freaked. They had completely destroyed the living room. There were burn marks in the walls, popcorn all over the upturned sofa, and mystery goo on the floor.

"Carnival?" Adam asked.

"Chase, live a little. I'm sure if we ask nicely, Bree can just use her super speed and clean this right up."

"She can't use her super speed!" Chase yelled. He was almost spazzing out.

Bree explained, "According to Mr. Davenport if I use my bionics imroporly now, I could possibly die. We're not taking that chance, because I really don't remember how to use them. Awkward silence ensues and then you two run around and try to clean everything up before Mr. Davenport or Mrs. Davenport get home."

"Too late and Bree, honey, I told you to call me Tasha." The woman in the door turned to Leo and Adam. "You two are in so much trouble, and so are you Chase! I told you to watch them!"

"Perry needed Bree to do something and I was babysitting her so Owen wouldn't do something and catch her off guard," He defended. "I put Eddie in charge."

"Eddie?" Bree asked. "Who's... wait. Is he the creepy emoticon?" Chase nodded. "Gosh, he's annoying!"

"Agreed," Tasha stated. "Now, you boys are going to clean this up, while I take Bree and Chase for some fro-yo." Leo and Adam groaned. "Clean. Now."


	4. Author's Note

**Not a Chapter**

**I'm so sorry about not really posting anything, but I'm currently working on the next Chapter and I wanna make sure its perfect for how I want this to end up before I post it, because I tend to change some tiny detail and then realize I can't do it because I've already posted something that contradicts that. Ex. In my story Andromeda Jackson, ch.s 1,2,+3 she was 14, then she was 15, and three weeks later she was 16. I tell you, I do idiotic things sometimes.**

**Anyways, I came up with the stupidest question about episode one:**

**If they've never left the lab, then why do Bree and Chase have tans? I mean, I doubt Davenport would let them use a tanning bed or something. Seriously, it creeps me out. I'm pretty sure normal fluorescent lights can't give you a tan.**

**If you have an answer that is not, well, Billy and Kelli both have tans as they probably spend some time outside, then please give me an answer! Its scaring me!**

I will post a chapter soon. Adios, mademoiselles, senoras, misusers. Yes, I am completely aware than was Spench. :P Have fun with that, folks...


End file.
